


Jackets With A Gift

by cees



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cees/pseuds/cees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green and Red go clothes shopping. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackets With A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Morning approaching, 4 a.m seems to be the time that your mind comes up with the idea for your OTP. Right before resting with something important the next day...I couldn't rest until I wrote this.

"Red, what do 'ya think of this one?"

Red paused from looking at the collection of healing items on the shelf to turn around. Green grinned at him with joy as he held a blue polo shirt, a green pokeball shape on it's bottom right. No doubt, it matched the shape of the logo on Red's hat.   
The Champion shrugged turning back to the shelf, "I don't wear blue."

Green scoffed, "Fine, I'll keep looking."

With the faint noise of the Gym Leader's footsteps moving farther, Red decided to trail close. He left the items on the display alone, instead wanting to look at the shelf of Pokemon accessories near where Green was passing. "No." Red would reject whenever Green showed him another shirt or jacket, watching him leave in a small fit. Mostly, the various types of familiar pokeballs that glowed on the display- fazed him more than the clothing. 

"Hey." Green placed his hands on his hips, "Maybe it would help if I modeled these for you."

It only took the rolling of Red's eyes for Green to move him into an embrace in the middle of the racks of clothing. "Red baby, you're making this kinda hard for me!"

Red sighed. He noticed. It was true- the rejection of every piece of clothing after another was on purpose. He had never agreed to allow himself to be changed of his usual style, red vest and hat, with a pair of jeans. For Green's sake, Red let him drag them both to the nearest department store in search of another outfit for the Champion. Green was glowing with happiness in hoping Red would decide on, at least, a jacket for his hikes on Mt. Silver. It wasn't a problem for him since he was used to the weather but if it stopped Green from pestering about it, then Red was open. 

When they both had arrived, the store was almost empty if it wasn't for some trainers in the health aisle. Lucky for Green, the clothing section only consisted of three trainers who had picked out some items and left. The Gym Leader took this to his advantage and occasionally shared small kisses with the other. Even if Red didn't want to cooperate, it was a pretty sight seeing Red focus on the display in front of him. Red too- gave no objection and at times, placed his lips on Green's cheek when he was looking for clothes. 

"Green." Red called, "Doesn't Eevee have this ball?"

"Yeah, she does." Green eyed the toy that Red held in his hand, it's bright yellow and green design making his eyes flinch. 

Red returned the item to the pile of Pokemon toys in a large bin, blushing when Green nuzzled his ear. The Champion turned his view and planted his lips onto Green's warm ones. He watched Green depart once more to the clothing as he moved his attention to another side of the store. 

-

"You have to at least try this one on, Red."

Red shifted in Green's direction, "...?"

With slight interest, he eyed the crimson jacket that the Gym Leader held, analyzing it's design. The jacket had two pockets on the side and a zipper ran down it's center like a white stripe. It seemed familar, the pockets being in a usual place- the hood on it's collar a black color. The wrists of the coat were covered with a strap of black as well. When the memory hit him, Red was dumbfounded-

"That's almost exactly like your jacket."

Green grinned, "I know!"

"Green-" Red began, scratching his head. 

"Just try it on and we can stop after this, ok?"

Looking into the unresistant stare that was Green's 'please' expression, the Champion found himself in the store's fitting room. Since there was no one at the counter, they both let themselves inside and Green waited right outside the small room. Similar to the store- there was no one in the cubicles except Red. 

"I don't need a fitting room." Red called from the inside, "It's only a jacket."

"Red, show me!"

Green moved onto the hallway when he heard the clicking of the door opening, exposing Red. The Gym Leader's jaw dropped when he saw the other with the red jacket and it fit Red's frame- _beautifully_. Red adjusted the sleeves of it as he pulled it down, staring up at a speechless Green. "It's a nice fit, I think." The Champion muttered and turned his back to Green looking into the mirror behind him. When he saw how well the clothing suited him, he shared Green's awe. Red shifted back towards Green. 

"Green?" He spoke with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Dang." Green blurted, "Red- you look hot!"

Red lifted his arms in suprise as Green moved forward to trace the texture of the jacket, moving his hands down Red's sides. The way it looked similar to the gray one Green was wearing, it was interesting to see Red match him. The Champion's cheeks were a light pink. Greatly, he was glad for the lack of people in the fitting room and smiled when Green's lips met his. 

"I like it too." Red gave Green a small smile, "Good choice."

"No problem, Red. I told you."

They shared another quick kiss before Red zipped down the jacket. "Let me take this off" he made his way back into the dressing room, grabbing his usual vest off the hook on the wall. With a slow closing of the door, Red almost squished Green's fingers as the Gym Leader shoved it open-

"Wait! Let me help you with that-"

"Green, what are-?!" Red exclaimed and was pinned in an embrace of kisses by the other, Green closing the door behind them. Red's suprised remarks were soon changed to faint giggling as Green pressed him against the wall, pecking his neck. 

The next days, Red kept the jacket close. For once the typical vest was left in Green's drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
